High School Adventures: SAO
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: This is part of my High School Adventures series about high schoolers in different worlds, I guess you could say. Two high school students are part of the ten thousand in Aincrad. What will happen to them and what is their fate? OC pairings in the story. Will be rated T for safety with violence and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

Summary: Two high school students are part of the ten thousand in Aincrad. What will happen to them and what is their fate?

AN: New anime, love it, a must see, but I know that I need to balance out my story writing and finish some of the others so the updates may be slow.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did.

Chapter 1

High School Student #1 POV:

I'm a normal, or as close to normal as possible, fourteen year old attending Mira Loma High School in Carmichael California as a freshman in the International Baccalaureate program. The program is very strict, rigorous, and excruciatingly hard at times. The program really becomes your life and you are the turned into what most would consider a nerd or know it all. I have always found it funny how summers are for the students to relax, but somehow the IB program turns them into time for extra classes and requirements. After the end of summer PE this year, 2022, I was exhausted and had no real desire to study or just do anything. The next day I had heard of the new game that was causing an uproar around the globe, Sword Art Online.

Flashback

I was lounging around the house after a long summer of PE and was trying to relax and regain my strength, when I decided to flip on the TV and surf the channels. I was watching Criminal Minds on CBS when suddenly it changed to a breaking news report.

"Breaking News! It's seems that a Japanese Game Maker has created a new game that's sweeping the world and there are limited amount of spaces for beta tester. Sign up now!" the news anchor said as she described the picture of the Sword Art Online game and its meaning.

Running crazily out of my room, I almost crashed into my grandparents, before plopping myself down into my chair and immediately resuming my computer from its sleep mode. I impatiently waited for my computer to start up and quickly logged onto my account. I pulled up my existing Google Chrome window with all my tabs for my fanfiction, Facebook, Google Play, Anime, and other websites and opened a new tab. As I waited for the search engine to process the key words 'Sword Art Online Beta Tester Sign-up', I clicked on the tab that had my email opened on it and reloaded the page for any new mail. After the page finally loaded, I was surprised to see that the first email in my Inbox was an email congratulating me for becoming one of the one thousand beta testers and showed the date that the game and NerveGear were going to get to my house.

"Yatta! This is a dream come true. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to get into the beta test without even signing up." I said to myself joyously. That day I was so excited and joyful about something new and entertaining in my life, I didn't think much, but thinking back on that day, I probably should have questioned the reason why I was getting a chance to beta test the game.

The first time I opened the game box, I quickly linked the NerveGear and took out these weird metal things. I slid on the NerveGear and tried to activate it, but it prompt me to use the weird metal thingies to run some tests.

'Please place the metal testers on your neck and allow them to move along your body and analyze and measure it.' was the simple message on the screen in front of me.

I put the metal things on my neck and they spread out, like an armor covering my body, and calculated everything from height to weight to ethnicity. I was wondering why the computer needed such accurate measurements as I read the stats that were popping onto the screen. That day I learned a few things that I didn't even know about my body, like my white blood cell count, before it finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, asked for my confirmation that I was me. I touched the confirm button on the menu and the screen changed to the load screen of the NerveGear. On the menu was a list of actions that I could do ranging from insert disk to connecting to the internet and watching TV. I walked over to my computer and inserted the Sword Art Online game disk. I pressed the launch Sword Art Online game disk on the start menu.

End flashback

Sword Art Online was a new VMMORPG that was sweeping throughout the world and causing hardcore gamers all over the world scrambling for the stores. It was later that I realized the cause of me being the close family friend of the creator of SAO, Akihiko Kayaba, was the reason why I was one of the few lucky gamers that was able to beta test the game.

The game is the best virtual reality that was ever created. Using a new special product called the Nervegear, you were given the feeling that you were truly in Aincrad, the name of the virtual world. I played it nonstop and being the family friend of Kayaba, I was one of the few beta testers to actually make it past the fiftieth floor and clear half the game during the duration of the beta testing. I was shown ways to create unique techniques and how to quickly improve my skill and levels and unlock more spaces for all of my menus. I was a true addict and when the game was released to the public, I got all of my friends a copy as well.  
The first day to log on to Sword Art Online, after the release to the public, was 11/6/2022 at exactly 1:00 pm. At the time I was anticipating the start of the log on with what would seem like an addict that didn't get their daily dose. Anyway at 12:58, I pulled out my Nervegear and the Sword Art Online game disk and inserted it into my computer. I flopped onto my bed and quickly slid the Nervegear onto my head before saying "Link Start" as soon as the time on the Nervegear showed that it was 1:00 pm. I quickly selected my Language choice as English, logged in on my account, and activated my beta test account save data.

I opened my eyes and looked around me to see where I was and found myself back in Aincrad, Floor 1: Town of the Beginnings. And this was the start of my adventure in the virtual world of Aincrad and the tragic story of my time in the dungeon created by Akihiko Kayaba.

Present Time

Floor 1: Town of Beginnings

I opened my menu and looked at my Username, Ryusatsugai, before looking at my avatar. I had tried to replicate myself to the best of my abilities when I created my avatar, so I look 5' 8", medium build, round face, brown eyes, spiky black hair, and a light brown skin tone. I was a level 100 weapons master/ summoner/ beast tamer/ warrior, but I was now back at level 1. On the bright side though, I had all of my old skills, at level 5, and all of my old weapons. Instead of chatting like most people and looking around for the best product I decided to go out and improve my skills further. As a true weapons master at heart, I went to work on my weapons crafting skill and simultaneous weapons use skills. Running through the town and going out into the fields and forest to train the basic skills and my most important weapons master skills. The basic skills I had chosen were; weapons crafting(instant creation from anything), regeneration, stealth, hand-to-hand combat, one- handed sword, ranged weapons, spear type weapons, cooking, beast taming, summoning, warrior, bender, healing/ medic (of others), and knight.

Walking into the forest on the first day of my Sword Art Online trip, I was immediately attacked by level five monkey fiends. Deciding quickly to test myself in my special skill of instantaneous weapons creation from almost anything, I pulled my own special weapon Rose Thorn, a simple red adamantine one-handed double edged thorn shaped sword with two rose designs for the hilt guard, and struck the monkey away from me with a quick swipe of my Rose Thorn, lowering its health to about half, before swiping my hand through the air. Flying through the air, the monkey screeched at me before becoming silent at what I did with the air around me. The air that I swiped my hand through started to morph and shifted into a transparent one-handed sword with a winged hilt guard a slight flowy aspect to it.

"Special Skill, Creation Art! Nagarerushi!(Flowing Death!)" I yelled as I took hold of my newly formed sword. "Kingetsu First Style, Hakai no Senbunpiasu-fu!(Seven piercing winds of Destruction)" I said as I slashed Nagarerushi at the monkey, completely obliterating it and everything around it.  
"Haha! That's more like it. I guess I need to work on my creation speed, can't believe it took me five seconds to create my simplest sword Nagarerushi!" I said to myself as I collected the experience and gold from defeating the monkey.

I continued to train in the forest raising my player level to 10 and my skill levels to 25 in the course of three hours of intense training consisting of rapidly changing skills while fighting the gorillas, medium level bosses of the forest. I was feeling quite good about myself and was walking around pulling weapons from the things around me and trying out my weapons to make sure that they were useable. I was walking along the road and when I got to a field full of wild boars, I decided to try my luck at getting a rare item and started to massacre the little things.

"Special Skill, Kusanagi!" I yelled as I created a sword out of the grass that was in the field, "Kingetsu, Tengoku Kusanagi Surasshu." I yelled as I created a huge energy slash that decimated the boars in the field.

I was checking my rewards when I saw that I got a very valuable lvl 50 Energy Sword with the ability to take on the element or techniques of the user and a Shadow Concealment cloak along with the few thousand gold that I had acquired. I heard someone approach me from behind and saw that it was a cute teenage girl that was staring at me with admiration.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" I asked the girl as she continued to stare at me.

"Ummm... could you teach me how to kill these boars? I just started today and I'm not very good at games." the girl said to me.

"No problem. Here, first draw your weapon, then pause and feel the system weapon attack sequence and build up your energy, and when you feel your energy at its max, let it explode." I showed her as she slashed and killed a boar.

"Wow! That was so easy! Well I guess that will be it for today. I'm going to log off and go do my homework!" the girl said excitedly.

She opened her start menu, before she seemed to become confused. She refreshed the menu a few times before I started to get suspicious.

"Is there a problem?" I asked

"There doesn't seem to be a log off button on the menu screen." the girl replied worriedly.

"That can't be right. It should be on the start menu at the very bottom." I said as I opened the start menu and scrolled down to the bottom. Where the log off button, that I had grown so accustomed to, wasn't there at all. "Well this is strange. It's probably just a small bug in the system. It'll probably fix itself in a few minutes." I said reassuringly before I felt a sensation of being teleported.

When the teleportation sequence stopped, I realized that we were in the town square at the Town of Beginnings. There was a system announcement that was about to commence and it seemed that everyone was confused and somewhat scared. Suddenly the sky turned completely red and a huge figure appeared and started talking to the crowd.

"Hello everyone, I am Akihiko Kayaba and I am the sole controller of this world. You all seem to have realize that you can not log off, well that is no bug in the system. There is only one way for you to get free from this world and it is to clear all 100 floors of Aincrad. But there is one catch to this game, if your avatar dies in this world you will die in the real world. Sadly, there have been about 213 players that didn't believe this message and have already died. Well this system announcement will end with me giving you all a small gift. The gift shall appear in your inventory right about ...now." the red figure said to the crowd before dispersing.

I looked into my inventory and tapped on the new item that was there, 'A hand mirror'. I stood there wondering what was so useful about the mirror when suddenly I was covered in white light. When the bright light cleared away everywhere around the square I saw familiar faces and all of a sudden realized what the purpose the mirrors served. They were used to bring your real persona into the virtual world of Aincrad. I opened my avatar profile and saw that my name had changed to my real name, Eric Cai, and I looked over at the girl that I had been helping and was surprised to see that it was my close friend, Maddy Zhu.  
Everywhere in the square there was commotion and chaos, people were breaking down and shouting about how clearing all a hundred floors was impossible if the betas couldn't even clear more than the first ten floors. Oh if they only knew that I had cleared fifty floors in the five months that were given for the beta test.

After standing around in a daze, I realized that Akihiko Kayaba wasn't lying about the fact that we were trapped in Aincrad and this game until we cleared all hundred levels and I realized my duty in the game. I was to become the eternal protector of these innocent people that were stuck here in the game. I was to be the one that was always hidden by the shadows, the one to clear the levels and try to keep the people of Aincrad safe, even if it was at the cost of my own life. This was the reason that I was given the chance to beta test the game and being quite the friend of Kayaba, I was the only one who could outsmart him in the end. I would become the Knight of the Neverending Shadows.

AN:

End Chapter 1

I hope that you all liked this chapter of my first SAO fanfiction. This was a pretty off the top of my head composition, so I hope I didn't screw it up too badly. This will be a story with two main characters and the chapters will be told with each character switching off by chapter, such character 1 get chapter 1 and character 2 gets chapter 2 and so on.

Please review. I take all reviews and constructive criticism into account but I will disregard any meaningless flames just because you want to feel cool and be mean.

Thank you for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

Summary: Two high school students are part of the ten thousand in Aincrad. What will happen to them and what is their fate?

AN: New anime, love it, a must see, but I know that I need to balance out my story writing and finish some of the others so the updates may be slow.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did.

POV #2

Coming home from the my summer studies I couldn't be more exhausted. The IB programme and teachers piled on projects, essays, and finals all into the span of about three days. Needless to say I got a total of about 4 hours of sleep this whole week. Starbucks, like always, has been my saving grace. I thought I would be starting to ease up on my work since I'm in my Freshman year, but it is much to the contrary.

The one thing I could look forward to is my NerveGear waiting at home for me. The new MMORPG Sword Art Online went official today, so I can blitz past all the gamers in line and go to my Beta tester exclusive helmet. Since I've been at the top of the leader board for the other MMO's they'd chosen me as one of the Beta Testers. Normally, I would lose all of my items since it's no longer Beta, but I found a way around it.

As my feet carry me into view of my house, I feel rejuvenated and sprint to the door. As soon as i reach it I punch in our code and kick the door in. I survey my living room and notice that everyone's shoes are gone already, they didn't say goodbye before moving out I suppose. Recalling how the driveway was empty, I dash into my computer room. Machines from the days of old, Macbooks, custom PC's, old dell laptops. All are considered obsolete, but they are used just as much as my NerveGear helmet. I put the helmet on a pedestal, literally, it even has it's own spotlight. It's perfectly shiny and the visor has not even the tiniest speck of dust on it. The red streak has lost none of its color even after a year of use. The developers of Sword Art Online gave me this helmet in person, and have even signed it for me!

I pick up the helm, and run up to my room. I find my hammock and lie down. I slip the helmet on and press my finger to the sensor on the left of the visor. the red, blue, and green LEDs lit up and start to blink as the visor comes down over my eyes. "**Sage Modified Operations Initiated. Welcome back Louie Dean. Boot SAO?**" I look at the "yes" function and the game starts to boot.

The world materializes in front of my eyes, and the system calibrates itself to my "modified" settings. Immediately, I open my inventory to check if I have everything. Some of the minor items have expired, but my swords, armor, shields, and potions seem to be there. I check my Character Menu, but something's off. All of my skills are there, but my level is still registered as "1". Rage fills my every fiber, and I draw my starter weapon, a basic short sword.

"MONTHS. OF. CODING. AND. SLEEPLESS. NIGHTS. WASTED. RAAAAAAAAH!" I charged my default skill, and as my sword turned light green I initiated my attack. An unfortunate boar had wandered into my attack path, and my sword descended below its snout, and rose sharply through its skull. I lift its entire body and fling it towards a nearby boulder. The NPC's body hit the virtual stone and disintegrated into its individual pixels. A "victory" screen appears in front of me, and it claims that I have gained a blank amount of EXP. I hit "accept" with the hilt of my blade and look at my Experience bar. It rises to level 2 and keeps going. It rises to level 3 and keeps going. It rises to level 4, and keeps going. After level 5, it stops.

"Well that's more like it!" I exclaim to myself outloud. I proceed to adjust my Attribute points and select the skills that have just become available. Dancing blade, Tower of Strength, Pinstrike, and Break. They will make do for now. I am proficient in polearms, one handed, two handed, and shield. Soon I can get my unique skill back.

I close the menu and see a girl staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I draw my starter weapon and face her.  
"Leave this place." I command her, not trusting anyone. There is a period of silence as we stare into each other's eyes. She reminds me of one of my old friends. I can't help but wonder if it's really her.

"You're funny!" she says, snapping me back into the virtual reality. She runs at me and extends her hand. The female player stops just far enough for me to meet her hand. I stand there, still in an attack stance. I can't take it anymore, and I lower my weapon. This person is too familiar for me to threaten. I start to raise my hand to meet hers, but she attacks me with a hug.

Shocked, I awkwardly return the favor, and our difference in height doesn't help me.

"I know who you are." She says after a few seconds. "No one else has this kind of aura to them."

"Aura? Just exactly who are you, and who do you think I am?" I say as I break away, untangling her blonde hair from my sheath.

"Tell ya what mister tough guy, lets train first and then we'll talk."

"Why can't we do both?" I respond.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" She said, running off into the dense hunting grounds of the first floor.

We aggravate many of the NPC hostiles as we run through the fields, screaming and laughing. After a few minutes we stop, panting.

"Why did you take off like that?" I inquired between deep breaths.

"That's why..." She replied in like manner, pointing at a mob of hostiles.

We ready ourselves for combat, and I choose Scarlet Edge. Scarlet Edge was the first sword I got during beta. It's about a meter long, and is one handed. The blade is serrated and each tooth is bright red. All of the other metal is jet black, and the handle glows red. Despite its looks, its only moderately strong. It is quite fast, however. I also take out Scarlet Defense, Scarlet Edge's matching shield. It too, is serrated, and follows the same color scheme. I quite like the unusual star shape of the shield, very useful for disarming.

I look over to my companion, and see she's pulled out a blade that is about 3/4 of a meter long, and it shines whiter than snow. The blade is curved, and she holds it along her fore arm. In her other hand, she grips a small buckler.

The legion of pigs rush us, and they go straight into a meat grinder. The woman was swirling around, using her shield to stun the boars and then slicing them with her blade. I take my eyes off of her, and focus on my enemies. One boar goes for a ram, and I promptly strike it down with my shield. I crouch behind Scarlet Defense, which was still stuck in my second kill, as another boar vaults over me. I stab it from underneath, and toss its body aside. I yank my shield out of it's meaty support and raise my right hand while covering myself with my shield hand.

"DANCING BLADE" I announce as I activate the skill. Everytime I move my blade, it contacts the flesh of a boar. I use my shield as a saw, dragging more boars within range of the next strike of my sword. After the skill wears off, I straighten myself. More than 25 NPCs lay dead. The rest were aligned perfectly.  
"This is too easy," I proclaim as I activate Pinstrike. I punched the first boar with my fist, and sent it flying into the others. The 4 boars hit a tree and disintegrated into pixels along with the others that were already on the ground.

I look over to my companion and see that her left flank is completely open! I dash towards her and take out a boar who was fixing to impale her with his horns. She killed the last one with her blade.

We fell to the ground, watching our experience points go up. I hit level 7, and allocate my points. She turns to me and begins;

"It's me, from high scho-"

We began an involuntary teleportation to the Town of Beginnings. Once there, we received a message from the game's creator.

"Hello everyone, I am Akihiko Kayaba and I am the sole controller of this world. You all seem to have realize that you cannot log off, well that is no bug in the system. There is only one way for you to get free from this world and it is to clear all 100 floors of Aincrad. But there is one catch to this game, if your avatar dies in this world you will die in the real world. Sadly, there have been about 213 players that didn't believe this message and have already died. Well this system announcement will end with me giving you all a small gift. The gift shall appear in your inventory right about ...now."

I checked my inventory to see what new item I had, and I discovered a mirror. I felt myself become heavier, get a tad taller, and my hair turned a lighter shade of black. My avatar now looks exactly like me. Five foot nine inches, two hundred and twenty pounds. Dark skinned, brown eyed, every scar and every detail, perfectly mimicked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I SPENT THREE HOURS CHOOSING MY AVATAR IN THE BETA AND YOU COULD'VE JUST DONE THAT LICKETY SPLIT?!" I yell. I look over to my left, to where my new friend was. She'd shrunk to about five feet four inches, and had become a more reasonable weight. Her hair was still just as blonde, and her eyes were bluish-gray. It was my friend Austin. I took a quick look around and saw that some of my friends had also made it into the game.

"Crap," I thought to myself, "I wish they were safe back home..."

"The floors are very difficult,but some other beta testers and I have made it into the upper forties in about a month. We're definitely getting out of here alive." She said to me.

"I know that Austin, but it's not us beta testers i'm worried about... WAIT A MINUTE! YOU GOT HOLD OF THE BETA?"

"... Yes"

"HOW?!"

"My dad is friends with... people."

We are one of the few calm ones in the mass of panicking players. We know how to beat the game, and get everyone out, but we can't do it alone.

End of chapter 2!

AN:

I hope you like our formatting of the 2 or 3 different points of view! Feedback is always appreciated, and remember that we do not claim the rights to any of the names or trademarks listed! Have a good day!

~Dragonslayer9907 signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

Summary: Two high school students are part of the ten thousand in Aincrad. What will happen to them and what is their fate?

AN: New anime, love it, a must see, but I know that I need to balance out my story writing and finish some of the others so the updates may be slow.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did.

Floor 50

In some random meadow on the outskirts of town

It has been two years since we first stepped foot in SAO and now that the initial panic has dispersed we have a more relaxed public with only a few determined groups out in front clearing floors. I was lounging in the fading sunlight of twilight and I decided to take a small rest in a meadow. As I was relaxing, I started thinking about the experiences I had throughout the time I was in Aincrad. The first thing I realized when I had when I stepped onto the 50th Floor was that this was the headquarters for one of the strongest guilds in Aincrad, Blutigen Messer. It was pretty much a gathering of all my friends from school and a few new friends that everyone had made and led by my friend LouieDean. They specialized in solo fighting but their formations and tactics for boss fights and mass attacks are unparalleled.

Anyway the first thing that I really remember as an awakening for me was the first 20 floors of Aincrad. I had been one of the few beta players that had been able to get up to the floors higher than floor 50. After the message from Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of the game, I had started my own self quest for justice and became a shadow of Aincrad, helping make Aincrad safer for everyone. I had known the location of the first boss from the moment I had stepped out of the Town of Beginnings and used my high level surveillance skill. The first boss was a simple level 15 Hellbeast that was equipped with a Nodachi, that would normally take a party of at least twenty level 10 players to take down with a few casualties along the line, but me being me, I decided to fight against it alone at a meager level 5. Well I rushed through the forest separating the Tower of Finality, named for the finality of the few that would supposedly die in the first boss battle and the last moments of being "from" Earth, from the Town of Beginnings, scrambling over tree roots and through overgrown undergrowth. I quickly used my new Energy Sword to swiftly deal with any enemies that blocked my direct path to the Tower.

After an hour of running through the woods and across a fertile meadow, full of late blooming flowers with a nice contrast of vibrant colors against the grassy green, I made it to a bleak, boring-looking, cylindrical tower of stone that was the lair of the Hellbeast. Being a little arrogant and overconfident, I stepped into the tower and challenged the boss to pretty much a one on one fight to the death. I reached for my Energy Sword, yet I realized that my skill wasn't high enough to use it to its full potential, so I stuck with a spear.

I reached into the air above my head and started to concentrate. After a second, lightning struck the tower and started to swirl around my hand. The lightning morphed into a spear and a shield with a sword tucked into a scabbard built into the shield. "Raiyari!" I yelled as I used a one-handed grip on the spear with the shield on my left arm. I was equipped with simple leather armor, cap, and handguards along with my low level, one or two solid hits from the boss would mean good night for me. The Hellbeast roared at me and attacked me with the broadsword that he was carrying, a powerful overhead smash that I was totally unprepared for as I was expecting a fast swift slashing nodachi. I raised my shield quickly to block as I dropped to the floor and rolled to avoid the attack. The broadsword barely skimmed my shield, yet it felt like someone had thrown a hundred pound bag at my arm. That one strike was able to deplete my health by a third and as I was still recovering from the first hit, the Hellbeast was already mid swing. The next slash was a side cut and was heading for me at tremendous speeds, it was when this swing grazed my shield and I was left with only a third of my health left that I realized that taking on the boss by myself was probably a stupid idea.

Immediately after recovering from the second slash, I jumped into the air and stabbed the Hellbeast with my lightning spear as I was coming down(Like the Dragoons in Final Fantasy III). I was able to get it to half health due to its weakness being lightning and the added damage of the special skill jump but the next grazing hit that I took lowered my health to about a sixth of my full and I was running out of options. I threw my spear at the Hellbeast and managed to lower its health to about three sevenths of its full and I pulled my own sword out of its scabbard. I threw my shield like a huge shuriken and managed to get a little damage with that move and started to charge up for my special move, Raining Heaven.

After a few seconds of waiting and an enraged Hellbeast running at me, I jumped into the air and yelled, "Raining Heaven Dance 1: Heavenly Strikes!" before coming down and stabbing and slashing at lightning fast speeds. This was my finishing technique but as I was dealing the final blow to the boss, it just happened to scratch my arm as I pierced its heart. The Hellbeast was destroyed and I got a Midnight Coat bonus item, but the little scratch had lowered my health to exactly .5 health and I was wavering on the edge of life and death. I literally crawled to the top of the stairs, as the door to the second floor opened up, before collapsing on there and pulling out a health potion and downing it in one gulp, allowing it to heal me.

This was my first real battle in Aincrad and I realized that I probably shouldn't be so rash and tried to be more careful during my future battles in my quest through Aincrad. After the first boss battle I leveled up to level 7 and I decidedly stormed through the whole 2nd thru 9th floor in a rage induced rampage. I was quite able to completely decimate and destroy the monsters that were on the floors and the boss battles were easier and I gained experience and confidence. Though there were times that people asked to join me in my boss battles I always turned them down due to me believing that they would just hold me back and I wouldn't have the time to worry about them as well. There were many a time that I wanted to quit and stop being a so to say "white knight" and pretty much allow myself to just disappear from the world but I pushed forward.

Another memorable battle was the tenth floor boss battle. It was one of the times where I was actually at a sufficient level and had enough experience but there was always something that was going to screw things up when you know you have it just right. The boss battle was in a dungeon of a gigantic medieval era castle that was the epitome of greatness. The dungeon was a hexagonal shape with a blue flaming torch at each intersection and an eerie contrast of grey stones. The boss itself was a Lamia, kind of half snake, half woman thing that was particularly interesting as well as powerful, a formidable enemy. I was perfectly capable of defeating by myself and I was obviously go solo, when of course a party of girls, Maddy, Brittany, Florence, and Mabel, friends of mine from school decided to storm in after me to see what a boss looked like. I hadn't known that they had tailed me, "looking" for an adventure, the whole time I was clearing the dungeon and I knew that they were nowhere near a high enough level to be fighting the boss and well I found out it was a no crystal zone when they "tried" to teleport out. This was the beginning of a truly interesting fight.

Lamia, four bars, 100000 health, a rare weakness to dark and holy attacks, and I was equipped with my Dragonslayer Armor, a rare Dark Blood Gungnir, an Excalibur and well my obvious skill set. The girls were in Leather Armor, and each had a wooden shield and a knife. This was the worst equipped group that I have ever seen in Aincrad it just so happens that they are not only my friends but also now my responsibility in a freaking boss battle.  
"Stay back and let me fight! Don't engage the boss unless it goes for you!" I yelled at them before I started attacking the boss, trying frantically to end the battle quickly. Well as you know how friends are and how many of them think, well they decided that it would be fun to poke the Lamia's tail as I attacked the front.

The Lamia immediately swung around and was about to kill all of them with one attack, but at that moment I switched with them and caught the swipe with my sword. The attack was powerful and it shattered one of my favorite swords and I lost an arm, I was also surprised to find that my regeneration skill wasn't allowing my arm to grow back and I lost half of my health as well. This was the first limb that I was going to lose in my long journey throughout Aincrad. I was a creation warrior and I was also a geomancer/bender and I had a great affinity to earth and I created an earthquake that took out a full bar of health before throwing my Gungnir at it and regaining about a sixth of my health and lowering another bar to about half. At this point the Lamia had about 1 and a half bars of health left and I was also losing health due to "blood loss", I was surprised that you could lose health if you lost "blood", but me being me, I put my good hand to the stump connected to my shoulder and swiped it.

"Creation, Chi no Ken (Blood Sword)." I said menacingly as my eyes turned red with bloodlust and my blood started boiling. The blood on my hand morphed and contorted to form a double-edged sword that was similar to my Excalibur and I started to go on a rampage.  
"Special Skill, Bloodlust Cycle: Rampage of the Ferocious Wolf!" I yelled as I went into what most would call a rage-induced killing mode. I slashed and hacked, dodged and weaved, pieces of the Lamia flew around everywhere in the dungeon scattering and landing haphazardly on random objects. There was blood and gore everywhere around the room and a group of scared looking females in a corner as the Lamia disappeared and I stepped out of the darkness of the center covered in blood and flesh. I tried to cover and bandage my arms but I was too tired and weak from the fight, my health was reaching a critical point and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was someone shouting my name.

The next day I woke up in an inn on the eleventh floor with a bouquet of flowers and a card. My mind set completely on my mission, I totally ignored the flowers and card and checked my equipment menu and saw that I had a new Ragnarok trident and a Holy lance. After equipping these new weapons I quickly walked out of the room and went to the bar to pay for my stay, I was surprised to find that my room had already been paid for but I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind as I rushed out of the inn. If I had stopped and read the card that was with the flowers, I would have seen this message, Eric, We are all friends and we know that you feel responsible for everything that is happening in this world and for introducing us to this nightmare, but as friends we should band together and face things together. We are going to join Louie's new guild, you should come too.

My journey in Aincrad along the next few floors were rather smooth and uneventful. I was able to acquire a few new weapons that I knew I would eventually pawn, and I was living fine with only one arm. Though I could survive with only one arm, I managed to form arms with different substances that I would morph and change but in the end I decided to stay with an Orchalcium, a rare metal that was nearly indestructible. The next floor that was memorable was the 20th floor and the monster that I had encountered was a like mad scientist that used lab equipment as its weapons. Though the first time I saw the monster, I did a double take because the monster looked strangely like one of my old science teachers, Mr. Jungk. It was only until after the battle that I realized that the monster was a shapeshifter that targets the worst memories of their opponents.

I had equipped myself with a Blood Lance and a Holy Lance with my Ragnarok Trident strapped to my back. I got into a stance that would allow me to fully utilize the double spear skill that was unique to me, but before I was even able to get close to the monster, it dropped a beaker full of some solution and suddenly the whole dungeon was full of a weird looking gas. After a while of stock still standing and trying to get my bearings with only the sounds I heard, I started to see things that I knew would never happen. The first thing I saw was my friends playing happily, but as got close to them they turned to me and gave me a dark look before running away.

"Wait guys! Why are you running away from me?" I yelled as I chased after my friends old and new.

"We don't talk to or play with cheaters, especially beaters like you that kill others to fulfill your own needs!" They yelled back as they continued to pick up speed before disappearing into the distance.

"Wait!" I yelled desperately to them, "I'm not a BEATER! Let me explain!"

Suddenly the scene shifted into a scene where I was stuck in a jail cell in the dungeon under the Town of Beginnings and when I asked the person in the cell with me why I was here, I learned that I had killed all of my friends and was captured and subdued by the Knights of the Blood Oath. I sank down to my knees in confusion, sorrow, frustration, and despair. Everything that I stood for, fought for, my purpose in life was gone. I reached for a knife that was on the ground that was close to me and I brought it to my neck as my cellmate kept telling me that everything would be fine if I killed myself. I raised my arm with the knife in my hand up into the air and brought it down to pierce my throat and effectively kill myself, but at the last moment I realized that it was all a false reality and in my mind and redirected the course of the knife deep into my leg.

It was probably the most stupid thing I did but it also effectively dispelled the effect of the mysterious gas on me. The next thing I knew, the monster was in front of my face and had a very large thermometer in its hand. The thermometer was sharpened and looked like a double edged sword and was coming straight for my face, I tried to roll out of the way but my leg wouldn't move and I only managed to twist my face and upper body slightly before I felt an intense pain. The thermometer had pierced my right eye and the monster had pulled my eye straight out of my face. Where there should have been an eye was an empty socket that was dripping eye fluid and blood. I stood up from my prone position on the ground, pulled the knife out of my thigh and threw it at the monster. The monster had two bars of health and the knife managed to deal a little damage to the thing and it had already managed to get me down to half health. I gritted my teeth and ignored the constant stream of blood flowing out of my eye and leg wounds and picked up the two spear that I had discarded.

"Art of the Spear: Dance of the Striking Dragons!" I yelled as I rushed toward the scientist monster thing.

As I streamlined for the monster, the thing decided that I wanted to be a ninja and threw what seemed like a hailstorm of mini pipettes at me. The pipettes acted like senbon and each one did a little damage to me and by the time I had hit my first strike on the monster, I was in the red zone for health and looked like a freaking porcupine. As soon as my first strike contacted the monster, it was thrown into the air and I jumped up under it, twisting and turning like a dragon would in the sky. I continuously struck with devastating blows in a graceful dance of the dragons, lowering its health at a constant pace. If an onlooker was to see the battle it would look like the monster was getting constantly rammed by a dragon from all sides and it suffered a terrible fate. The monster had lost all of its health by the end of my one hundred and twenty eight strike combo and as it fell into the ground it shattered into the thousands of bits that were used to create it. This was probably one of the most awkward boss battles I had ever experienced because as soon as I finished the battle the dungeon door swung open and a party of at least a fifty players stormed into the room, ready to fight a boss and almost attacked me. I collected the bonus for the killing blow and hobbled to the next floor before purchasing a small house on the floor to rest in.

As I laid in the soft grass of the 50th floor in the warming sunlight that was coming from the artificial sun, I fell asleep thinking about the various adventures and challenges that I had and faced during my stay in Aincrad.

AN:

Well this is the end of chapter 3.

This will most likely follow the anime but will not have the side quests. Kirito, Asuna, and the other main characters from the series will be appearing soon.

I hope that you like the story and the format that we are using.

Please review, your feedback improves my writing.

Thank you for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonslayer9907 signing in!

This chapter's from Louie's POV

I hope you're enjoying our Fanfic so far.

Keep in mind we do not claim the rights to the anime and basic storyline in any way shape or form! happy reading

"Listen up, I know it's different on the other side," I say to my newly formed guild comprised of mostly my friends from the real world. " But in here I am your leader. I am the man you will respond to. I am the man you are going to run to if there's any trouble. If you need anything find me. Most importantly, if we are in a battle, you will listen to my every word and do what I say as I say it. Clear?"

The forty two of my guild nod vigorously. One stops and ask, "Louie why are you being such a hard ass?"

Rage filled me and I snapped. I broke the table in front of me, and yelled

"WHY?! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! ITS BEEN FIVE DAYS HERE. FIVE. HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE DEAD? HUH? HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GONE FOR GOOD BECAUSE THEY WERE STUPID? BECAUSE THEY WERE RECKLESS? HOW MANY FAMILIES HAD TO WAIT FOR THEIR SON, THEIR DAUGHTER, THEIR FATHER, THEIR MOTHER? JUST FOR THEM TO GET MICROWAVED TO DEATH?! HUH?!"

One of the shards of what used to be the desk reaches my face and disintegrates into colorful pixels as I try to calm down. "Knowing that I have so many friends here, I can't let that happen to you. I can't face your parents like that. I can't face whoever's left like that. We all need to survive."

The girls start to cry and the guys stand there awkwardly.

"Oh shit I didn't mean to... I'm sure we'll all get out okay, just be careful ah?"

Silence fills the air... then suddenly they start to move toward me slowly as a group.

"What's happening"

"LOUIE YOU'RE SO SWEET."

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"GROUP HUG!"

"WHAT. WAIT. WHA-" I get smothered with tonnes of metal and flesh, but I definitely feel appreciated. "Lets all go get a meal, and then farm some XP."

Unfortunately, the only thing around the town of beginnings food wise was a small inn that served bread and cream. We eat our fill and head towards the first dungeon. I scroll down the party list and check everyone's level.

"Kyle, David, Jonathan Kung, escort Samantha, Chris, and Terrene accordingly. They will need some back up in there. Everyone else should be good. Watch your sides, if anyone needs help help them! Everyone else can go crazy, if you run into any level fives call for back up immediately. Don't go into any rooms until confirming with my first!" My shouts echo over the creaking of the door. Light hit the eyes of a couple Lizard men in the vast corridor. They bellow and hundreds of pairs of red, glowing eyes appear. Brennan charges first, sword raised and screaming. Loud. More eyes appear. More and more until the entire room is lit with either sunlight or the light of the monsters' eyes. Brennan passes me, and I trip him.

"Wait. We move in together. Everyone line up at the door, and charge your most powerful attack. Do it now!"

They follow my orders, and wait. Purple, blue, green, red, pink, all the colors you can think of fill the line of high-schoolers as the moves charge.

"Is everyone fully charged?"

The universal response "Yes" reaches my ears just as the Lizard men come within striking distance.

I release my attack, and it blasts the first monster back thirty feet, knocking four other monsters into the red zone. The dungeon becomes a flurry of light and flying metal as my guild slashes through the first monsters. More and more keep pouring in, almost overrunning us. I pull out Impetus Lamina, a hooked blade with black dragons carved into it's handle. It's special ability is that it's explosive. One clip with the hook at the end and an explosion knocks back monsters in a fifty foot radius, also dealing 40 damage to the monsters in the same radius. It was basically a perfect mob control weapon. In my off hand I equip Precision block. It's a shield about the size of a hamburger, so it's perfect for punching. I step ahead of the skirmish line and start to blast away. Pieces of lizard men fly back into the depths of the dungeon, hitting the other NPCs on the way. I keep haphazardly cutting and slicing until something grabs onto my back. I can feel it's teeth banging on my two inch thick steel armor. I hear a gurgling sound and green blood sprays all over my face, quickly turning into pixels. Joseph had slit it's throat with a dagger.

"Wasn't that a bit unnecessary?"

"Can't I have some fun?"

"... just don't get too crazy, buddy"

I watch the party list with one eye as we battle various creatures, and notice someone was in the yellow range. I go into a panic, and find the player on my mini map. It's Patrick. He's not in my usual school group, and he's fairly new to this group of people. He's alone. In a room. By himself. His HP is slowly dropping into the red zone as I arrive. No one else had noticed him since he'd gone into a room without announcing it.

"IDIOT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" I scream as I rush through the doorway. I fall flat on my buttox. It can't be.

I get up and try again with the same result. Again and again, same thing. All I can do was sit here and watch him get torn apart.

"Louie! HELP! ME!" he screams again and again.

The Lizard men cut him piece by piece. Red slashes appear everywhere on his body and he collapses. The lizards are relentless and crawl over him, clawing at him. I look him in the eyes, hopeless. His HP falls to zero and he crawls towards the door. His hand hits the barrier and he starts to accept his fate. The fighting around me stops as the last monsters are slain. The other members of the guild crowd beside me. Patrick is alive on pure willpower for only a few more seconds... then he splits into pixels.

Thanks for the read! I know this was a short chapter but I feel like it was at least half decent.

Kind of depressing I just realized, ahh well

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonslayer9907 signing in!

This one's from Louie's point of view once again since the last chapter was quite short. Remember that we do not claim the rights to any of the items depicted here! Happy Reading!

It's been about a year since the incident with Patrick and his girlfriend hasn't forgive me. The other guild members have tried to reason with her, saying it wasn't my fault but he was under my command during his death. He was my responsibility. I should've let someone go with him.

The guild has grown as we've found new members, we are up to around 250 members now. I've decided to host a safety meeting today, and I predict it shall be very dull. I walk out of my office in the guild building, which proudly bore the name Messer Blutigen, German for Bloody Blades. I go to the podium in the mess hall and call for roll. Everyone takes a seat, and look at the guild list to check if everyone was there. Charimane was outside on the sky deck. Irritated, I go to retrieve the blacksmith from her perch, as this was an incredibly crucial meeting.

We are on the 25th floor of Aincrad, with quite a beautiful view. The sun is setting, the air is cool, and the breeze is barely enough to blow my silver and cloak around. I see Charimane up in a tree about two feet away from the edge. She looks at me and frowns.

"Go away."

"No, Charimane, I need you to come to the safety meeting."

"Oh you mean the one that you came up with because _you killed patrick_?"

"Charimane there was nothing I could do-"

"YOU SAT THERE AND YOU WATCHED HIM DIE. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO GET HIM OUT!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Chari, it was a game bound area, no one besides Patrick could've gotten him out."

"Bullshit! You didn't even try to break it! and don't call me Chari dammit!" She starts to flail and the branch holding her begins to crack.

"Charimane! Stop now!" I call out desperately, running towards her.

"GET AWAY FROM M-" The branch snapped and she began to plummet towards her imminent death. I catch her with my index finger on my left hand, hanging off the edge.

"Hey! I need some help over here!" I scream out in the general direction of the guild building. I notice that Charimane is trying to wiggle free of her armor.

"Are you insane? Your breastplate is the only thing keeping you alive right now!"

"I know, and I don't want your help." She starts to pry my finger off, but I initiate Iron Grip, making that very thing impossible.

"Fine if that's the way you want it," she says whilst drawing her dagger, "Then say goodbye to that finger." She resumes her freefall, and I look at my hand in shock. I look away from the joint that used to connect my finger to my hand just in time to see her player marker turn orange and then shatter into thousands of pixels. Just before that, I saw a notification that read "Special skill" above the dagger in her hand.

Shocked and confused I walk back into the mess hall and break the news to everyone. Yes, we lost a member, but apparently everyone was expecting as such. They had started to shun her a while back. I can't believe I didn't notice, I was her guild leader! Her counselor! I go up to my quarters to lay down for a couple minutes, avoiding all other members in the building. I put my casual clothes on just as there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" I ask lying face down in my pillow.

"You're needed at floor thirty five."

"Thirty five? What happened?"

"Some people got stuck in the Boss are-"

I kick the door open so hard that it breaks it's hinges and shatters into thousands of pixels. I change into my armor while walking down the hall and sending notices to everyone in the guild who's above level 30. "Everyone meet me outside at the teleportation gate."

Two minutes pass. Three more. Five more. Ten more. Tired of waiting, I enter the portal alone. I calm myself and rationalize that the other members were still preparing themselves for battle. I receive a message from a level 32 member of my group, David.

"What kind of beer do you want"

"BEER?" I yell out audibly. "I SEND OUT AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE AND THEY'RE OUT FOR A DRINK!?" The noise from my yelling attracts the attention of a couple wandering katana-wielding apes . I drew my double edged silver sword called Argentic Calibur and charged at the monsters. "I DON'T EVEN DRINK ALCOHOL!" I scream as I charge into the mob of NPCs

"METEOR WAVE!"

I smash the handle of my blade into the floor of the dungeon and a wave of pressure and fire expands from the point of contact. The apes fly back several feet and burst into thousands of pixels, and I keep running. I check my map to see where the Boss room is. Perfect, it's right in front of my. I look up just in time to see a wall smash into my nose.

"DAMNIT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! DIAMOND SHOULDER!" I yell and ram through the wall. I look down to see that the boss room was actually a little bit lower than the entrance. About 50 feet lower. I fall aimlessly until I spot the Boss creature. I aim my body towards the creature, still unsure of what it is. I position my body so that I would land sword-first, then to my bent knees. I land on it and drive my sword down through it's shoulder. The Boss, "Lycander" as it's name says, howls into the sky.

"Ah, a werewolf huh? ARGENTIC CALIBUR EATS THESE FOR BREAKFAAAAAST!  
CHEF STYLE, CHAINED BLADE!" I fly backward off of the monster, leaving the blade of my weapon still in his haunch attached by a thick chain. I pull hard on the handle and the sword slices out of his haunch.

"CHEF STYLE, DICED AND WELL DONE!"

I start to whip my sword around, sectioning the Boss off meticulously. The hit counter goes up, and up and up and up, until finally reaching 350.  
"BAKED!" I yell as the werewolf is engulfed in a glorious blade. Panting, I turn to see the search party in the safe zone clapping, cheering, and eating bread.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELEPORT?!"

"We didn't wanna use our Crystals!" says the leader, as I approach them.

I slap the bread out of his hands and give him a look of severe hatred.

"You sicken me." is what I leave him with. I have an issue to tend to regarding some drunken guild members.

End of chapter 5!

AN:

I hope you like our formatting of the 2 or 3 different points of view! Feedback is always appreciated, and remember that we do not claim the rights to any of the names or trademarks listed! Have a good day.

~Dragonslayer9907 signing out


End file.
